VIDAS PASADAS
by alice-prys-cullen5
Summary: Lo único que puedo hacer es olvidarme de esta locura, en verdad no puede estar pasando, después de todo no es como si el fuera el mismo de mis pesadillas, no es como si yo tuviera que pasar lo mismo, aun que algo dentro de mi decía que estaba equivocada.
1. pesadillas

hola a todos, pues aqui pasando a publicar mi primera historia, espero que les guste, y no sean tan malos, recuerden que es la primera, nos vemos abajo!! jejeje

saludos.

* * *

**Pesadillas**

**BELLA**

No podía creer lo real que había sido mi sueño, había sentido el dolor de esa pobre mujer al perder a su amor, al verlo morir, el simple hecho de no estar junto a el, me encontré llorando después de esa horrible pesadilla, desde que era pequeña era muy común que tuviera pesadillas, pero nunca como las de la ultima semana, tan vividas, tan reales, sintiendo cada dolor, alegría, tristeza e incluso pasión. Siempre estaba en el cuerpo de esa otra persona, de ella, incluso podía recordar su nombre, Catherine, y el, el era tan perfecto y su amor tan único, como la amaba, pero no pudieron estar juntos, es como si conociera la historia, es como si yo fuera ella, pero no, ni siquiera recuerdo si alguien de mi familia se llamaba así. Como ella.

El, de rasgos hermosos, todo un dios entre los inmortales, de ojos color verde esmeralda de una intensidad y un brillo únicos cuando la miraba, cabello color oro y una sonrisa encantadora, incluso despierta podría jurar que sentía amor al recordarlo, pero ¿por que? No era normal que soñara con ellos cada noche, que despertara gritando y llorando cuando sentía que lo perdía, ni si quiera los conozco, era realmente frustrante, pero bueno, dejare de pensar tanto en eso, pronto amanecerá y necesito descansar antes de ir a la escuela.

Voy en la preparatoria, en un pequeño pueblo en Washington llamado Forks, es un lugar agradable si te gusta la humedad y el verde, es tan relajante y tranquilo vivir aquí, nada comparado con mi antiguo hogar en Phoenix, demonios ha amanecido ya y necesito prepararme para ir a la escuela después de un agotador fin de semana, pero tengo un muy raro presentimiento de que algo realmente grande y nuevo se avecina a mi vida, espero y no sea nada malo, no aguantaría mas dolor después de haber perdido a mis padres hace algunos meses, la causa de que regresara al antiguo lugar en donde ellos vivían. Pero es momento de empezar mi día

**EDWARD**

No podía creer que un sueño me afectara tanto, el ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver mi fin, por que yo lo sabia, aunque no era mi cuerpo, sabia que ese chico del sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla era yo, incluso recuerdo el nombre, el nombre que sus dulces labios pronunciaron al verme, Heathcliff.

Era tan real y me hizo sentir que lo había vivido, no pude evitar fijarme en las ropas que todos llevaban era aproximadamente de mediados de 1800 pero no sabia decirlo con exactitud, todo se veía tan diferente, me impacta acordarme tanto, pero sobre todo acordarme de ella, de la hermosa joven de mi sueño, Catherine, pronuncie su nombre y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, podía recordar la preocupación que sentí al pensar que la siguiente seria ella, que la siguiente en morir seria ella, no me importaba mi vida pero ella no debía sufrir, no debía ver como yo moría cruelmente.

Debería olvidarlo todo pero se que realmente será imposible, llevaba soñando con ellos aproximadamente desde hace una semana, desde que mi familia decidió mudarse a Forks, Washington, supongo que era el estrés del cambio, pero ese presentimiento de algo nuevo entrando a mi vida, ese presentimiento no me abandonaba, esperaba confundirme, esperaba que todo fuera perfecto, solo era un colegio nuevo, lo que me tenia así era esa maldita pesadilla que no podía olvidar, sus hermosos ojos cafés, llenos de lagrimas por mi, por perderme. Ups!! creo que ya es algo tarde y tengo que prepararme, hoy será un largo día, pero al menos mantendré mi cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no sea esa estúpida pesadilla.

* * *

hola de nuevo a todos pues espero que les guste el primer capi, se que es algo corto, pero prometo estar subiendo los capis muy seguido, espero subir el siguiente entre mañana y pasado.

denle go ok y dejen sus reviews!!

kisothes!!

alice_prys


	2. unos ojos conocidos

hola a todos de nuevo ps aqui esta el segundo capi de mi fic, este ya esta un poco mas largo, ps gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews fueron 4 y ps para ser el primer cap de mi primer fic no esta mal jejeje espero y aumenten

Isela Cullen ps gracias por thu comentario y a mi igual me llama la atencion eso de las vidas pasadas jeje por eso el fic jiji!! y ps claro que seguire escribiendo si siguen dejando reviews jejeje

PAULETTA se que tienes la duda de si sera igual que en el sueño, solo te puedo decir que lo que ellos tienen que hacer es evitar que esa historia se repita. jiji grax por leer.

Kahia-chan grax por leer, y se que estubo corto el primer capitulo, pero era lo que tenia, ahora me dio por escribir como loca así que ya tengo mas capis!! jejeje

bekyabc2 cumplido, no tarde tanto en subir o si?? jejeje

ps espero que aumente la cantidad de reviews, por que como dicen varias personas, de eso nos alimentamos nosotros, jejeje.

**

* * *

**

todos los personajes le pertenecen a meyer, la historia es mia.

**Unos ojos conocidos**

**Edward **

_Adiós mamá_- me despedí de mi madre Esme, y me fui en mi coche directo a la escuela, como odie ese tiempo que tuve para pensar durante el camino, lo único que me venia a la cabeza eran esos ojos color chocolate llenos de lagrimas por mi, por suerte la escuela no estaba muy lejos de casa de mis padres así que simplemente me concentre en el camino y en aumentar la velocidad de mi Volvo, pues era lo único que me calmaba.

_Hola Eddy_- escuche la voz de mi hermana Alice hablándome desde el BMW rojo de mi hermana Rosalie, ellas habían salido minutos antes de casa y habían decidido irse juntas para no deslumbrar tanto con el Porsche amarillo de Alice. Si claro, como si un BMW rojo con dos hermosas chicas no deslumbrara.

No es por que yo fuera su hermano ni nada por el estilo, pero en serio tenia hermosas hermanas, Rosalie fácilmente podría pasar por una modelo, era realmente hermosa, con su cabello dorado cayéndole como cascada por su espalda, y unos hermosos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de mi madre, y Alice, Alice fácilmente podría haber sido un duende en su vida pasada, jejeje, era muy bonita, bajita, muy muy bajita, pero realmente era algo que no le molestaba, tenia un cuerpo esbelto, una cara muy fina, su cabello muy corto y con una punta para cada lado, y unos grandes y hermosos ojos negros, mi madre dice que iguales a los de mi abuela, otra parte de mi hermana que la hacía tan diferente, era esa actitud de sonreír aunque el mundo se callera en pedazos, en serio era genial, nunca podría estar triste con ella cerca. A pesar de que a Rosalie realmente la quiero, claro es la mayor y siempre nos ha cuidado, y escuchado, mi relación con Alice era mejor, fácilmente podría decir que es mi hermana favorita.

Me fui acercado después de escuchar el saludo de Alice..

_Hola Alice, ¿Cómo ves el lugar?_

_Pues tengo un buen presentimiento._

_Entonces podemos decir que te gusta ¿no?-_le dije a mi hermana dándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

_Que si le gusta???, no ha dejado de dar saltitos de alegría desde que llego al instituto, al parecer acaba de ver al amor de su vida, el hombre con el que ha soñado desde siempre no es así???_- Alice como buena inmadura que es decidió sacarle la lengua a Rosalie, a veces era tan difícil ser el único hombre en una casa llena de chicas, pero podíamos soportarlo papá y yo.

Ya señoritas no quieren dar una mala impresión el primer día de clases.

_Por favor Eddy sabes que con esta ropa que he elegido para nosotros jamás podríamos dar una mala impresión, jijiji._

Alice siendo Alice como siempre, estoy seguro que nunca cambiaria su afán por las compras y por tratarnos como sus muñecos para vestir_._

_Si Alice, como digas._

_por sierto, podrias dejar de decirme Eddy?? ya sabes Alice que odio que me digas así._

_mmm lo pensare un momento... nop! jajaja_

definitivamente nunca cambiaria.

Decidimos acercarnos he ir a las oficinas para pedir nuestros horarios de clases, Rosalie es una año mayor que yo, era su ultimo año en el instituto, así que realmente no la veríamos en todo el día hasta la hora de comer, y Alice a pesar de ser un año mas chica que yo, era muy inteligente, y termino adelantando un año, así que íbamos a la par en la escuela, no teníamos muchas clases juntos, solo dos, matemáticas y física, dos de mis materias favoritas, aun que si he de decirlo, mi favorita era Biología, ya que mi sueño era convertirme en Doctor como mi padre.

Hablando de Biología_-Alice voy a mi primera clase, te veo en la siguiente hora en mate ok!!_

_Si Eddy, te veo en un rato_- así vi a mi hermana caminando a su primera clase, moviéndose entre todos como una bailarina, nunca entendí como hacía para moverse de esa forma.

Entrando al salón vi que parte de mis nuevos compañeros ya habían llegado y habían ocupado su lugar, decidí sentarme en el primero que vi vacio, para así evitar ver las miradas de los alumnos que me veían con curiosidad, cuando de repente escuche una voz que se me hizo muy familiar, me quede en estado de pánico al ver una joven entrando al salón, y dirigiéndose a donde yo estaba sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia, no lo podía creer, esos ojos, me recordaban mucho a…

Pero no claro que no era la misma, eso era solo un sueño, entonces poco a poco empecé a recordar cada parte de mi sueño, y la vi, vi esos ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, vi su cara de terror. Esto era prácticamente imposible, solo había sido un sueño, nada mas.

Vi que su mirada se dirigía a mi, no pude evitar darme cuenta que se había tensado, su piel pálida de por si, se puso mas pálida aún. Era hermosa eso no podía negarlo, pero eso ya lo sabia, yo ya la conocía, y ella, ¿a mi igual? O ¿solo era yo? Me estaba volviendo loco, pero necesitaba saber quien era, necesitaba salir de dudas.

**Bella**

Había sido un largo fin de semana, y necesitaba despejarme después de tantas pesadillas, iba en camino a la escuela y mis hermanos venían haciéndose bromas, a veces vivir en una casa donde eres la única chica tenia sus desventajas.

_Ya cálmense chicos, en serio quiero llegar viva a la escuela hoy, y si no se tranquilizan no me volveré a subir al coche de ninguno, incluido tu Jeep Emmet._

_Ya Bells prometo comportarme, si Jasper lo hace igual_- a veces Emmet me recordaba a un enorme oso de peluche, aunque tuviera cuerpo de luchador.

Emmet era mi hermano mayor, era la causa de que me mantuviera sonrojada la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus bromas, claro que eso no era algo muy difícil de hacer , ya que debido a la torpeza extrema que padecía, a veces no era necesaria la ayuda de Emmet para ponerme tan roja como un tomate, volviendo a Emmet , este tenia cuerpo de luchador, era muy guapo, con cabello corto obscuro, y una hermosa sonrisa que hacia que se le hicieran unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas. Era el hermano mayor que cualquiera quisiera, el nos cuido a Jasper y a mi después de habernos quedado huérfanos.

Jasper era casi todo lo contrario a Emmet, el era alto, delgado, con músculos definidos debido a la disciplina de ejercicios que le tenia impuesta Emmet, era de ojos claros casi azules, tenia una sonrisa tan perfecta, y muchas chicas estaban detrás de el, bueno de ellos, ya que eran muy guapos, pero Jasper siempre decía que esperaría a la correcta, que quería una chica diferente, que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro, y la verdad esperaba tanto que encontrara a alguien que valiera la pena, Jasper era el que me tranquilizaba, a pesar de que Emmet era el mayor y el que siempre nos cuidaba, Jasper siempre estaba pendiente de mi, cada vez que yo lloraba recordando a mis padres el era el único que me calmaba, los quería tanto a los dos y en serio esperaba que algún día que encontraran a al persona adecuada.

_Bien Bells, ya estamos tranquilos y todo, ahora podrías decirnos ¿en que piensas tanto?, últimamente te he visto muy pensativa, y podría jurar que te he oído llorar mientras duermes-_ Jasper como siempre tan perceptivo.

_No es nada Jas, Tan solo son pesadillas es todo, y en que pienso? En que seria bueno conseguirme hermanos más tranquilos. Jeje_

_Vamos Bells se que extrañarías mis bromas, y los regaños de Jas_- dijo Emmet con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

_Hay Emmet para ser el hermano mayor, te comportas tan, como decirlo Inmaduro… si esa es la palabra.-_ le dije entre risas a mi hermano

_Y para ser la hermana menor…_

_No Emmet recuerda que el menor es el pequeño Jassi Jaja_ – dije mientras mi hermano menor sacaba su lado inmaduro a flote y sacaba su lengua!!

Soltamos unas cuantas carcajadas, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el instituto.

Cuando llegamos mi hermano casi se vuelve loco al ver un hermoso BMW estacionándose unos metros más adelante del Jeep, digamos que Emmet es algo fan de los coches ostentosos, y al parecer este era por uno de los que Emmet se derretía, pero no era solo eso, si no que la persona que conducía el coche, era una hermosa joven que bien podría ser una modelo, cabellos dorados y unos ojos azules, realmente era hermosa. Claro cualquier chico caería derretido ante aquella visión.

_Mm Emmet creo que deberías respirar, si te desmayas, ni una grúa podrá llevarte a enfermería_- escuche que Jasper le decía a mi hermano

Estaba a punto de empezar a discutir cuando vi a Jasper quedarse completamente paralizado al ver a la acompañante de la rubia, una chica con facciones de duende y de cabello obscuro, Muy diferente a la otra chica pero muy hermosa.

_Oye Jas te encuentras bien??-_ le pregunte algo preocupada a mi hermano

_s..si, creo que acabo de ver un ángel_

_Hay creo que el pequeño Jas a quedado flechado_- Emmet y sus bromas.

_Cálmate Emmet como si tu no estuvieras a punto de hiperventilar hace un rato por la rubia y el BMW_.- le dije a mi hermanote para que dejara de molestar a mi hermanito.

estaban a punto de iniciar otra de sus peleas así que desidi pararla.

_Bueno ya vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde-_ era lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento para sacar a mis hermanos del estacionamiento.

Entramos a uno de los edificios para entrar a nuestras clases, Emmet iba ya a ultimo año así que lo veríamos hasta la hora de comer, Jasper yo íbamos casi iguales pero no nos tocaba ninguna clase juntos. Me despedí de mi hermano y me dirigí a mi primera clase que como siempre era biología.

En la entrada me encontré con un par de compañeras que me traían los chismes del momento

_Has escuchado bella? Nuevos compañeros aquí en Forks ya no serás la nueva_- Al escuchar eso mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, llevándome al recuerdo de mi pesadilla y haciendo regresar esa sensación de que algo pasaría, pero solo eran alumnos nuevos era todo, solo me imaginaba cosas, demonios tantas pesadillas me estaban volviendo loca.

Decidí entrar al salón-no sin antes despedirme de mis compañeras- _gracias por el dato chicas-_ dije lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara la mitad del salón.

Me dirigía a mi lugar de siempre estaba por llegar cuando me di cuenta que estaba ocupado por alguien mas, estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando lo observe bien, esos ojos, eran iguales a los de el, el chico de mis sueños, o mejor dicho de mis pesadillas, no podía ser, no podía ser el, seria absurdo, decidí seguir de largo, pero estoy segura que el noto algo en mi por que me siguió con la mirada hasta que llegue a un lugar vacío en la parte de atrás del salón. Sus ojos color verde, eran tan iguales a los de Heathcliff, no podía creerlo, lo que menos quería el día de hoy era pensar en mis pesadillas, y llego y lo primero que veo es al clon del chico de mis sueños, por el que lloro de desesperación y dolor cuando veo que llega su fin, ese maldito presentimiento, era esto, algo grande estaba por ocurrir en mi vida, y el hecho de que esos ojos tuvieran terror en ellos me hacia pensar que quizá a el tal vez le ocurría lo mismo o realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Lo único que puedo hacer es olvidarme de esta locura, en verdad no puede estar pasando, después de todo no es como si el fuera el mismo de mis pesadillas, no es como si yo tuviera que pasar lo mismo, aun que algo dentro de mi decía que estaba equivocada.


	3. Soñando despiertoscompañeros de lab

**saku12**

**Isela Cullen**

**kiria hathaway swan**

**bekyabc2**

gracias por sus firmas, espero que les guste

todos los personajes son de meyer, lahistoria e idea es mia!!!

**

* * *

**

**ZOÑANDO DESPIERTOS/COMPAÑEROS DE LABORATORIO**

**BELLA**

_-No Heathcliff, sabes que al único que amo es a ti, sabes que no podemos estar juntos aunque nos duela. Sabes que si el se entera, le dirá a toda mi familia y será tu fin y también el mío, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que casarme con el aunque mi corazón te pertenezca.-_

_-Pero Catherine, yo se que mi vida esta a tu lado, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, no creí que tu sentirías lo mismo por mi, y ahora que se que tu corazón me pertenece, a si como el mío te pertenece a ti, no te quiero dejar ir, por favor Cathy, vamos, seamos felices, empecemos de nuevo, lejos de todos, de tu familia, de el, nos amamos con eso debe bastarnos.-_

Sus ojos verdes me suplicaban que dejara mi mundo, sin saber que mi mundo era el, yo sabia que si no me casaba con Edgar, y se enteraba de el amor entre Heathcliff y yo, el moriría, mi amor moriría, y yo lo seguiría a su tumba. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no podía permitir que el dejara de existir, que seria de este mundo sin el, que seria de mi sin el, si todo lo demás pereciera y el permaneciera, yo continuaría todavía viviendo; pero si todo lo demás continuara, y el fuera aniquilado, el universo me seria ajeno, me parecería que no formo parte de el. Yo intentaría ser feliz con el simple hecho de su existencia, aun que mi vida no estuviera a lado de el, pero si yo huyera con el y nos descubrieran, el moriría a manos de mi prometido, y así la vida no tendría sentido.

Si tan solo Edgar supiera que no lo amo, que es una tortura tan solo en pensar mi matrimonio con el.

_-Cathy, escúchame por favor, ven con migo, alejémonos de esta pesadilla, vivamos felices, como cuando niños, recuerdas Cathy, éramos tan felices imaginando una vida juntos. –_

_-Señorita Swan!-_ escuché de repente la voz molesta de mi profesor de Biología-Veo que el día de hoy le ha aburrido mi clase, señorita Isabella-

_-Bella, profesor, por favor-_

_-Bien señorita Swan, creo que su cambio de lugar no le ha ayudado, espero verla en la siguiente clase en su lugar de siempre o bien a lado del señor Cullen.-_

_-Edward, mi nombre es Edward profesor-_

_-Muy bien señor Edward, la señorita Swan será desde ahora su compañera de laboratorio, espero que no le moleste señorita Swan.-_

_-¿Qué? Pero profesor, siempre he trabajado sola y nunca he necesitado compañero.-_

_-Pues al parecer, necesita uno para que mantenga su atención en la clase y no en soñar despierta, así que como supongo que no le molesta, quedaran de compañeros hasta el final del semestre.-_

Esto no podía estar pasando, quería alejarme, no estar más cerca y mucho menos involucrarme.

Decidí hacer como si nada pasara e ignorarlo, pero sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento mío hasta el final de la clase.

-_disculpa si te he provocado un disgusto-_ habló con su increíble voz aterciopelada- _pero supongo que si seremos compañeros de laboratorio, será bueno que nos presentemos, ¿no crees?-_

_-s...si, cla… claro-_ excelente, primera impresión y me pongo tan nerviosa que tartamudeo, y ¿desde cuando me gusta causar buena impresión?

_-Bien mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y el tuyo es Isabella, ¿no es así?-_ en ese momento me dio su mano para saludarlo, en el momento que toqué su piel, sentí como una descarga empezaba en mi mano y terminaba recorriendo mi espalda, sentí como el se tenso, al igual que yo, y separamos nuestras manos algo incómodos.

_-llámame Bella, mucho gusto, y bienvenido a Forks-_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y Salí huyendo del salón, pero como siempre, mi torpeza me traicionó, y tropecé con mis pies, cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero en cambio, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me jalaban de la cintura, evitando mi caída.

_-¿estas bien?-_

Sentí su embriagador aliento tan cerca de mi rostro, casi me olvidaba de respirar hasta que me percate de la cercanía entre el y yo.

_-si muchas gracias-_dije separándome suavemente de el.

_-no fue nada-_dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, era tan hipnotizante, esa mirada, yo conocía esa mirada, no podía seguir engañándome, el era mi Heathcliff, y yo su Cathy.

Pero, ¿el lo sabría?

**EDWARD**

_-No Heathcliff, sabes que al único que amo es a ti, sabes que no podemos estar juntos aunque nos duela. Sabes que si el se entera, le dirá a toda mi familia y será tu fin y también el mío, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que casarme con el aunque mi corazón te pertenezca.-_

_-Pero Catherine, yo se que mi vida esta a tu lado, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, no creí que tu sentirías lo mismo por mi, y ahora que se que tu corazón me pertenece, a si como el mío te pertenece a ti, no te quiero dejar ir, por favor Cathy, vamos, seamos felices, empecemos de nuevo, lejos de todos, de tu familia, de el, nos amamos con eso debe bastarnos.-_

Le dije con un tono suplicante en mi voz, no podía creer, que ahora que sabia que me amaba, la perdería para siempre, ella ara simplemente mi mundo, y ahora por ordenes de su padre, mi amo, ella se casaría con Edgar Linton, ese ser que ni siquiera sentía amor por ella, por la mas maravillosa creatura en la tierra, el solo quería su dinero y yo lo sabia, no podía permitirlo, no permitiría que ella fuera infeliz. Note que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y decidí seguir intentándolo, yo quería una vida con ella, y necesitaba saberlo.

_-Cathy, escúchame por favor, ven con migo, alejémonos de esta pesadilla, vivamos felices, como cuando niños, recuerdas Cathy, éramos tan felices imaginando una vida juntos. –_

Le dije, recordándole nuestros juegos de niños, donde soñábamos que ella era la princesa y yo el príncipe que la salvaba del malvado ogro, y terminábamos viviendo felices por siempre. Pero esto era diferente, yo no era un príncipe, pero ella si era una princesa, una princesa que se había enamorado de un esclavo, una princesa que terminaría casada con el ogro. Eso no podía permitirlo.

De repente escuche que alguien decía mi nombre.

-_Bien señorita Swan, creo que su cambio de lugar no le ha ayudado, espero verla en la siguiente clase en su lugar de siempre o bien a lado del señor Cullen.-_

_-Edward, mi nombre es Edward profesor-_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para que el profesor no notara que había estado soñando despierto sin poner atención a su clase.

_-Muy bien señor Edward, la señorita Swan será desde ahora su compañera de laboratorio, espero que no le moleste señorita Swan.-_

Y vi que la señalaba a ella, no podía creer mi buena suerte.

_-¿Qué? Pero profesor, siempre he trabajado sola y nunca he necesitado compañero.-_

Pero por que se comportaba de esa forma, como si me odiara, como si no pudiera estar cerca de mi, eso de alguna forma me había dolido, pero ¿Por qué?

_-Pues al parecer, necesita uno para que mantenga su atención en la clase y no en soñar despierta, así que como supongo que no le molesta, quedaran de compañeros hasta el final del semestre.- y fue la última palabra del profesor. Lo que quedaba de clase continuo, y ella me ignoraba completamente, era como si simplemente, yo no estuviera ahí._

Cuando estábamos saliendo, decidí hablarle. -_disculpa si te he provocado un disgusto_- le dije para romper el hielo-_pero supongo que si seremos compañeros de laboratorio, será bueno que nos presentemos, ¿no crees?-_

_-s...si, cla… claro-_ tartamudeo un poco sorprendida de que yo le hablara supongo, ¡se veía tan hermosa! Pero que me pasaba. No podía ser ni siquiera la conocía.

_-Bien mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y el tuyo es Isabella, ¿no es así?-_ en ese momento le tendí la mano en señal de saludo, y en el momento en que nuestra piel hizo contacto, sentí como una descarga recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta terminar en mi espalda, fue tan raro, pero a la vez tan, mágico, diferente, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así, solo en eso raros sueños, separamos nuestras manos, algo incómodos creo.

_-llámame Bella, mucho gusto, y bienvenido a Forks-_ fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo, o mejor dicho, lo intento, por que de repente, tropezó y por reflejos la alcancé a agarrar de la cintura, evitando que callera

_-¿estas bien?-_ le pregunte algo preocupado, pero feliz d estar tan cerca de ella, nuestros alientos chocaban, estábamos tan cerca.

_-si muchas gracias-_ me dijo con esa dulce voz que me fascinaba, y lentamente se fue separando de mi, para disgusto y pesar mío

-_no fue nada-_le dije, pero sin quitar mi mirada de esos bellos ojos color chocolate que tanto me hipnotizaban, viéndola así directamente a los ojos, no me quedaba ninguna duda, ella era mi Catherine y yo su Heathcliff.

Pero, ¿ella lo sabría?

* * *

no los adoran, cada dia amo mas a heathcliff y a edward obvio, jejeje

disculpenme por tardarme tanto, es que tube pequeños problemillas y no habia podido utilizar la compu, pero quí estoy de regreso!!

espero que les guste el nuevo cap, y que no les desepcione, si les gusta denle go, y dejen review.

los quiero así mil!! besotes

Ѽalice-prysѼ


	4. conociendo a los hermanos

hola atodos aqui les dejo la lista de las persona por las cuales escribo, aquellas que me dejan sus reviews

las quiero nenas

**Kahia-chan**

**bekyabc2**

**Isela Cullen**

* * *

**CONOCIENDO A LOS HERMANOS**

**BPOV**

_Creo que me tengo que ir-_Salí corriendo del lugar, cabe señalar que esta vez no me tropecé, pero, tenia tantos deseos de ¿Qué? ¿De besarlo? No puede ser, esto cada ves era mas fuerte y yo sabia que no estaba bien, digo, el realmente es guapo, muy, muy guapo y todo, pero esto no era solo que el fuera endemoniadamente atractivo, era algo mas, el tenia ese algo, eso que me hacia recordar a Heathcliff, ese extraño parecido, y cuando lo vi a los ojos, hizo que yo me sintiera como Catherine, por dios, me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba entrando al pasillo que daba a mi siguiente clase, sumida en mis pensamientos cuando tropecé con alguien

-_hola Bella, ¿Qué tal tu día?-_

_-ah, hola Mike, normal supongo, nada que contar-_

_-oye Bella, mmm. Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar, ya sabes, de nosotros-_

_-Mike creo que no podemos hablar de eso, puesto que no hay un nosotros-_

_-Bells, sabes que para mi si hay un nosotros, siempre ha habido un nosotros Bells, no lo puedes esconder-_

_-Mike, entiende eres demasiado posesivo, mentiroso, estábamos en un acuerdo Mike, quedaríamos como amigos y ya, ahora si me permites tengo que pasar a mi siguiente clase-_

Ese era Mike Newton, el chico guapo del instituto Forks, bueno el que era el mas guapo, hasta la llegada de Edward Cullen el día de hoy. Era el mas guapo, y mi ex novio, hacia unos días que habíamos terminado, o mejor dicho yo lo había terminado debido a lo posesivo que era, realmente ya me había fijado en eso durante los primeros días que Salí con el, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue la enorme escena de celos que hizo por mi mejor amigo Jacob. Claro eso era solo uno de sus defectos, por que el otro muy grande era su constante infidelidad, obviamente una chica como yo terminaba hartándose de todo eso.

Mi siguiente clase era una de mis favoritas, eso me calmaría de mi encuentro con Edward y de la resiente charla con Mike Newton.

_-hola a todos chicos_-escuche la muy familiar voz de mi profesora favorita-_pues como sabrán, he estado tratando de cambiar un poco la dinámica de la clase, para que no solo la señorita Isabella Swan saque 100 en mis exámenes-_ oh por Dios, bien pudo haber evitado eso-_así que he decidido programar parejas con otros salones, darles a escoger entre varios libros, y que monten una pequeña obra de algún capitulo, las parejas las formare yo, y colocare las listas al final de la semana en la puerta del salón-_esto realmente seria interesante, los cuchicheos entre todos los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, y mi amiga Ángela, como siempre sentada a lado de mi, estaba un poco mas que entusiasmada por la idea.

_-por Dios Bella, sabes que eso significaría que podría quedar en equipo con Ben, eso seria realmente fabuloso-_

_-si Angy realmente seria increíble, así ustedes dos se podrían conocer mas, y hasta puede que Ben se decida a pedirte que sean novios durante ese lapso, aunque creo que nos adelantamos a los hechos, ¿no crees?_

_-tienes razón Bells, prometo calmarme, bueno realmente no lo prometo jajaja-_

La clase continuo, la profesora siguió hablando sobre el proyecto, pero realmente no le había puesto demasiada atención, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward Cullen y de Heathcliff, también había estado pensando en lo realmente parecido que era Mike a Edgar Linton, creo que ponía demasiada atención a esa pesadilla.

La clase termino sin mas, así paso la siguiente hora, hasta que me toco la clase de Física, todos entramos al salón, esperamos a que la mayoría de los alumnos se acomodaran en sus respectivos y raros lugares, se preguntaran por que raros, pues bien, esta era una clase en la que normalmente se trabajaba en equipo de tres personas, y así estaban hecho los lugares, era uno de los salones mas grandes, y las mesas eran para tres personas en ves de para una o dos como normalmente se hace en una escuela normal, aunque claro esta, que Forks y por consiguiente su escuela no eran un lugar muy normal , no era raro que yo trabajara sola, desde que llegué a Forks así era, así que tenia una mesa de tres personas para mi sola.

Estaba en mis pensamientos de Heathcliff y Cullen, cuando escuchamos la voz del profesor-_Bien alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado este fin de semana, como sabrán tenemos alumnos nuevos en el instituto, así que quiero que le den la bienvenida a los hermanos, Cullen, ella es la señorita Alice, y el es Edward, por favor pasen a sentarse a lado de la señorita Swan-_

No podía creer mi suerte, ¿a caso el destino no quería que yo descansar de verlo el día de hoy? Esto era más de lo que mis nervios podrían soportar.

-_hola _–escuche una linda voz hablándome. –_me llamo Alice Cullen, y por lo que veo tu serás nuestra compañera ¿no es así? Tengo entendido que en esta clase se trabaja por equipos de tres._

-_mm si así es, mucho gusto Alice, mi nombre es Isabella pero puedes llamarme….-_

_-Bella, lo sé un pajarito me lo dijo, sabes Bella, presiento que seremos grandes amigas, ¿tu no? Jiji-_

_-claro-_ esta chica si que era rara, aun que he de admitir que me cayó muy bien, me dio la sensación de que la conocía desde hace tiempo, y realmente sentí que seriamos amigas, era raro, era de esas personas que te dan confianza desde el principio.

_-y bien Bella, supongo que ya conoces a mi hermano Edward-_

_-oh, si, si lo conozco, somos compañeros de laboratorio, en biología_-dije sonrojándome un poco, realmente hoy había sido el día de "sonrojen a Bella".

-_si algo como eso me conto Eddy-_

_Ok, le acababa de llamar ¿Eddy? Eso si era divertido._

_-Alice, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?, deberías de poner atención a la clase pequeño monstruo_.-

Realmente mi memoria no le ahbia hecho juicio a su voz, solo lo había escuchado muy pocas veces, pero era tan hipnotizante, ok Bella es mejor que te calmes deja de pensar cosas raras.

Esta clase al igual que la anterior pasó sin más, nos despedimos y fui directo a ver a mis hermanos en el comedor, ya estaban formados, así que me acerque para empezar a ver que comer.

_-oye Bells, que tal tu día enana-_

_Normal Emmet, ya sabes lo de siempre, clases aburridas, aburridos profesores, pf y un pequeño problemita con el Prof. de Física pero ya pasó-_

_-ok, tu nada mas dinos que tan grande quieres el accidente jajaja-_

_-Ok olvídalo Emm!! No es necesario matar a nadie, lo juro-_

_.pf hubiera sido tan divertido planear todo-_

_-Sabes Jas, a veces me dan miedo, pero lo dejo pasar por que son mis hermanos-Jejeje_

Estábamos ya en nuestra mesa de siempre, cuando escuche una voz familiar,

_-Hola Bella, oye, me preguntaba, si podíamos sentarnos mis hermanos y yo con ustedes ya sabes eso de ser los nuevos no nos deja mucho lugar donde comer, y tu eres el unico rostro conocido y amigable por aqui-_

_-mm claro que si Alice, así sirve que te presento a mis hermanos-_

_-oh gracias solo déjame voy por mis hermanos-_

En ese momento vi como los ojos de mi pequeño hermano Jas, se iluminaban al ver el hermoso rostro de Alice Cullen, y claro a quien no.

-_oye Jassi,¿¿ podrías despertar y limpiar la baba que dejas por favor?? –_

_.ya Emm, déjalo, creo que la señorita Cullen lo ha flechado-Jaja_

Nos calmamos al ver que los hermanos Cullen se nos unían, y yo creía que Alice era hermosa, bueno claro que era bonita, pero venían acompañados de una despampanante rubia de ojos azules , y cabellos dorados que caía en cascada, bien esa chica podría ser una modelo, y obviamente mi hermano Emmet se fijo en ella,

_-ahora a quien se le cae la baba Emm??-_

Lo bueno de esto es que mi hermano estaba muy ocupado viendo a la rubia como para hacer caso a lo que le decía Jasper, por que era seguro que hubiera terminado en una de sus "pequeñas" peleas.

-_Bella, te presento a mi hermana, Rosalie-_

_-oh, Hola, mucho gusto, y bien, estos dos son mis hermanos, el es Emmet, y este de aquí es mi hermano menor Jasper-_

-Mucho gusto -dijo Alice a los dos pero sin quitar la vista de mi hermano menor,claro, era más que obvio que a la Pequeña Alice le había encantado mi hermano Jasper, y que a la señorita súper modelo le había fascinado mi hermano Emmet.

Cada uno tomo asiento en la mesa y empezaron a charlar, de repente sentí que alguien me veía fijamente, y tal como sucedió en la clase de Física, los ojos de Edward Cullen estaban sobre mí. Que le pasaba a este tipo, que tomara una foto, le duraría mas, era tan incomodo, pero seguía habiendo ese rastro de duda en su mirada, de repente, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba sentada a lado de el, al parecer Alice había preferido irse a sentar a lado de mi hermano y eso me dejo mas cerca de Edward de lo que realmente quería estar, empezó ha tratar de habla con migo, de trivialidades, pero yo realmente preferí ser cortante, y evitar hablar lo menos posible con el, así que simplemente le respondía lo necesario, vi una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos pero supuse que era producto de mi imaginación, este tipo ni siquiera me conocía, era realmente imposible que se diera cuenta que lo evitaba y mucho menos que se pusiera triste por ello. Pero si seguíamos así seria realmente imposible que yo me alejara de Edward Cullen, en un solo día me había encontrado más veces con el de las necesarias era como si el destino quisiera que lo conociera, pero algo dentro de mi decía que lo evitara.

**EPOV**

Durante la comida había intentado charlar con ella, había intentado hablar de trivialidades, pero ella simplemente me evitaba, respondía lo necesario y era todo, como si quisiera alejarse, y eso de alguna forma me dolía, ella realmente me gustaba, nunca me había sucedido algo así, digo, durante alguna fiesta o en el antro había conocido una que otra chica que me gustara, pero solo para el rato y ya, pero ella no, ella era misteriosa, tenia ese algo que me llamaba, aparte estaba lo de las pesadillas, tal vez era le hecho que de alguna forma yo aceptaba que ella era Catherine, o estaba equivocado? No una parte de mi sabia que no estaba equivocado, y necesitaba saber de ella, conocerla, resolver ese misterio que escondía y descubrir por que me evitaba.

Así pase mi primer día de clases pensando en ella, llegó la hora de salir, mis hermanas, ya se habían ido, felices por cierto de haber conocido a los hermanos de Bella, la vi salir de uno de los edificios hacia el estacionamiento y decidí alcanzarla.

_-Hola Bella-_

Vi como daba un pequeño salto debido al susto, y como se ruborizaba por eso, realmente se veía tan bien.

_-pf hola Edward,¿¿ necesitas algo??-_

_-me preguntaba si podíamos hablar-_

_-mm lo que pasa es que ya me voy a casa, con mis hermanos, y me esperan-_

_No creo en que haya problema en que yo te lleve, ¿o si?-_

_-supongo que no, solo déjame les aviso-_

_-claro adelante-_

regreso después de un rato, este trayecto tenia que aprovecharlo y hablar con ella, despejar mi duda de si yo estaba loco o ella realmente ya me conocía, abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara y así poder llevarla a su casa. Apenas encendí el motor, la vi tensarse y después de un momento me dijo.

_-Bien Cullen, ¿de que quieres hablar?-_

* * *

perdon perdon perdon perdon por actualizar hazta hoy, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, pero ya casi no me dejan tareas y ya vienen las vacaciones, así que podre actualizar mas seguido, se que es muy corto y que estos cuatro capitulos se han basadi en el primer dia pero es que en serio es importante, pero prometo que se pondra interesante, lo juro!!!

cambiando de tema, que le da valor a Isabella Swan de evitar a Edward osea si ella no quiere ser su Catherine, yo si!!! jajaja ok esta bien, mejor no!!

bie muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo en dejar reviews.

para cualquier aclaración, duda, sugerencia, reclamo ia saben apreten las letras verdes i dejen su comentario!!

ia saben que se les quiere!

mil besos!!!!

Ѽalice-prysѼ


	5. La charla

hola a todos, ps aki de regreso, como siempre dejando la lista de las personas que dejan sus beios reviews, gracias, saben que por ustedes publico y escribo!!!!

**Kahia-chan**

**Isela Cullen**

**bekyabc2**

IA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES OSN DE MI AMIGA MEYER, LA HISTORIA OBVIO ES MIA DISFRUTENLA VA

**

* * *

**

La charla

**EPOV**

_-Bien Cullen, ¿de que quieres hablar?-_ ¿Por que había sido tan fría con migo?? , no lo entendía, tan solo hace algunos minutos había sido tan… diferente.

-_Solo quería preguntarte si… mmm tenias algún problema con migo o algo por el estilo-_ En realidad no era eso lo que quería preguntar, pero no sabia como empezar, es decir que debía decirle, hola Bella que lindo día no es así? Oye por pura casualidad, ¿no has soñado estos últimos días con migo, con que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi como yo de ti? … realmente no era como yo planeaba sacarle una conversación para conocerla mejor, por que realmente, fuera de que yo creyera que ella era Cathy, realmente quería conocerla.

_-No se de que hablas Heath… Cullen, explícate-_

O ella estaba a punto de llamarme Heathcliff o realmente me estaba volviendo loco, digo realmente no podía haberlo dicho, ¿o si?, al momento de que ella lo dijo sentí como todo alrededor de ella se había tensado, vi como ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, y su piel, pálida de por si, se ponía mas blanca. Realmente se veía hermosa, pero tomó actitud como que de nada pasaba, así que decidí sacarle toda la información posible para ver que pasaba en realidad con ella y con migo, aun que yo sabia que era muy poco probable que ella callera, pero nada perdía con intentar, yo tenia que saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Isabella Swan y si sabia de Catherine, y sería hoy.

**BPOV**

Mierda, estuve a nada de llamarlo Heathcliff, malditas pesadillas, maldito Cullen y su parecido a el, maldito el momento en que lo vi al rostro y vi lo guapo que era, demonios Swan que te pasa. Lo único que se me ocurría hacer en eso momento era tomar la actitud de que nada pasaba, aun que sabia que era inútil, pero existía la posibilidad de que el no se hubiera dado cuenta.

_-Creo que tus pensamientos están en otra persona Swan, estabas a punto de equivocarte con mi nombre-_

Claro, se había dado cuenta, y eso no era bueno.

De repente sentí el cambio, esa sensación de que estaba en peligro si me acercaba a el, se había desvanecido por completo al estar así, tan cerca de el, ahora que lo recordaba, había estado tan preocupada todo el día por el parecido que tenia el a Heathcliff, que no había notado lo segura que me sentía cuando estaba a su lado, aun que siempre me ponía a la defensiva, me sentía tal como Catherine en mis sueños, cuando estaba cerca de Heathcliff.

_-Bien Swan, ¿Quieres que me explique? ahí te va, solo ha pasado un día, es mas solo han sido unas horas desde que nos conocemos y pareciera que me odias, así que viendo que seremos compañeros en dos clases, quería saber si te había hecho algo que te hubiera ofendido, algún mal entendido, o algo por el estilo, como para que me trates así. Realmente me gustaría que fuéramos buenos compañeros, y si se puede y me dejas, más adelante ser tu amigo, pero por ahora me conformo con que nos llevemos bien.-_

Eso en serio me había dejado con la boca abierta, debía pensar en que decirle, como responderle que realmente estaba asustada, es decir no le dices a un chico realmente guapo y amable, ¡sabes, no es que este molesta contigo, simplemente tengo miedo puesto que en estas horas me he dado cuenta que he soñado contigo, que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, y que probablemente todo esto termine mal, con tu muerte para ser sincera! Así que debía ser astuta con lo que debía decirle, en lo que le daba indicaciones para llegar a mi casa, pensé en que contestarle para sonar mas amigable, y que esto resultara bien.

-_Primero que nada, llámame Bella-_

_-me parece bien que quieras que te tutee pero solo lo aré si dejas de llamarme Cullen y empiezas a llamarme Edward-_

_-Esta bien, lo aré, pero regresando al tema antes de que te diga cualquier cosa, respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Digo, realmente si el problema es solo nuestro trabajo escolar _(que realmente esperaba que no fuera eso, ¿Por qué? No me pregunten) _no habría problema, solo hablaríamos lo necesario y ya._

_-al parecer no pusiste atención a todo lo que te dije ¿no es así?, mira, ya te lo dije, realmente quiero llevar la fiesta en paz con mi nueva compañera y en serio deseo que mas adelante me permitas ser tu amigo, aparte me estas daño a entender que realmente te caigo mal, o algo así-_

_-no, no es eso, es solo que…-_

_-Dime Bella, si hay algún problema o hubo algún mal entendido es mejor que lo aclaremos ahora ¿no crees? –_

Y la vi, la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en todo el planeta, realmente me había dejado sin habla, mis neuronas se pararon totalmente para apreciar la belleza de su sonrisa, pf Bella despierta, contesta algo.

-_Sabes, no hay problema alguno, enserio, mmm, mira ya llegamos a mi casa-_

Que oportuno en serio, habíamos llegado justo a tiempo para pararme de meter la pata y decirle todo.

-_en serio gracias por traerme y ya sabes que no hay nada de que hablar ni nada-_

_-No Bella, por favor, no me dejes con la duda, dime que hice para que estés tan distante y fría con migo, como si me temieras, o temieras a alguna situación._

Este tipo ¿leía mentes o algo así?, estaba pensando en eso, cuando sufrí una especie de deja vu, el me miraba, me suplicaba y usaba todo el poder de sus ojos verdes, tal como lo había visto hoy, cuando soñaba en clase de Biología con Heathcliff.

-_por favor Cathy, dime-_

_-¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?-_

**EPOV**

No podía soportarlo, necesitaba saber, no podía quedarme con la duda, necesitaba sabe si ella soñaba lo mismo que yo, o si simplemente era producto de mi imaginación todo, aun que estaba casi seguro de que no era así, así que utilicé la única opción que me quedaba.

-_por favor Cathy, dime-_

Ella volteó sorprendida, estaba seguro que no se lo esperaba, y su reacción me decía lo que necesitaba saber.

_-¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?-_

-_al parecer mis pensamientos están otro lado igual, Jejeje-_

_-No Cullen, dime por que me llamaste así-_

_-Es una conocida, y tienes un sorprendente parecido a ella, ¿Por qué?_

_-tt... tú los has visto, ¿no es así?, has soñado con ellos-_

_-no se de que me hablas Bella-_

_-nn, no me hagas esto, yo se que tu… sabes que nada, olvídalo-_

Me había dicho lo suficiente, era todo lo que quería saber, ella los soñaba tal como yo, no estaba completamente loco, ahora tenia que arreglar el hecho de que ella se había molestado un poco, pareciera tonto, pero en lo poco que había hablado con ella, en serio sentía la necesidad de que todo fuera bien con nosotros, realmente deseaba estar cerca de ella.

_-discúlpame si hice algo que te molestara, realmente se de que me hablas, yo, y pensé en un momento que me estaba volviendo loco, en cuanto te vi, me aterré, pero algo me decía que debía acercarme, y quería saber si a ti te pasaba lo mismo, así que seguí el consejo de cierta persona ara acercarme a ti, ahora se que no estoy loco, o al menos no por completo, y seque no estoy solo con esto, en serio necesitaba saber.-_

_-te entiendo, en serio, pero a diferencia de ti, algo me decía que me alejara, pero en el momento en que estuve aquí dentro a lado tuyo, algo cambio, por eso yo…-_

_-¡por eso te alejabas!-_

_-así es, mira se que esto es raro para los dos, pero siento que debemos saber que es lo que hace que lo soñemos, por que nos conocimos, necesitamos saber para que estas pesadillas acaben-_

_-me parece bien, así que en serio no solo seremos compañeros en clases si no igual en esto, Jeje-_

Ella sonrió con mi mal chiste, y se veía realmente hermosa, en serio le agradecería a Alice por que obviamente la idea de que yo la llevara a su casa, había sido idea de ella, había resultado tal como ella me había dicho, y había sido lo mejor hablar con mi hermana.

-_bien compañero, creo que es momento de que entre a casa o mis hermanos enviaran a toda la policía de Forks por mí-_

_-Nos vemos mañana Bella-_

Se despidió de mi con un hasta luego y la vi alejarse y entrar a su casa, realmente había sido la charla mas extraña que había tenido, ella tomaba las cosas tan diferentes, era diferente y en el poco tiempo que la conocía ya lo había notado, en serio tenia que agradecerle a Alice.

**APOV**

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado hoy, había conocido al chico perfecto, era como si nos hubiéramos estado esperando por siempre, Rose había conoció a su media naranja, y mi hermano me había contado algo completamente increíble, pero no por eso imposible, después de verlo llegar de su clase de Biología asustado, nervioso y no se que mas, tenia que hace algo por saber que le sucedía, así que use la cara que siempre usaba con el para que me contara todo, en serio lo de sus sueños y esa chica, Bella, era algo sumamente raro, es como si se tuvieran que conocer, como si de sus vidas pasadas se hubieran vuelto a reunir en esta, Bella realmente era perfecta para Eddy, pero lo ignoraba, como que le temía, así que decidí darle un consejo a mi hermano, simplemente debía hablar con ella, yo presentía que todo saldría bien, supe que había tenido razón cuando lo vi llegar a casa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonreía como nunca lo había visto, y eso realmente me ponía feliz.

_-¿Qué tal te fue hermano? Aunque realmente es tonto preguntar ya que debido a esa cara que traes debo decir que tenia razón, ¿o no?-_

_-como siempre Alice, salió bien, tu tenias razón y tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma-_

_-no te preocupes por eso Eddy, me cobrare el favor, en serio pero no por ahora Jejeje.-_

Me encantaba verlo de buen humor, el era sin ninguna duda el mejor de los hermanos, y nos entendíamos perfectamente bien.

-_ahora cuéntamelo todo Eddy, me lo debes Jeje.-_

_-Alice deja de llamarme Eddy, y seria muy tardado si te cuento todo, ¿no crees?-_

_-no Eddy, me la debes y me contaras aparte hay tiempo de sobra-_

Esto seria bueno, a el le gustaba Bella, o al menos l había dejado una muy buena impresión, su rostro cambiaba cuando hablaba de ella, pero había algo que me decía que antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos pasarían muchos problemas, muy grandes problemas, esperaba equivocarme, en serio esperaba estar equivocada, por ahora disfrutaría la alegría de Edward.

* * *

HOLA pz ia se ke prometi actualizar mas seguido, perdon perdon, en serio, yia se que no merezco ni un review por eso, pero entiendanme, ia ultimos dias de clases para las vakaciones, pero ia soy libre, pf me ire de viaje pero no por eso dejare de actualizar, al menos una ves a la semana ok prometido, si no lo cumplo me castigaran sin reviews, y saben que es el peor castigo.

jejeje

ok ia muxo

como ven a Alice, así es, ella fue la de la idea de que eddy ievara a Bella a su casa y se dijeran tooooodoooo, bueno casi todooo, por que al pareser nuestro eddy se ha enamorado y no le dijo nada!!!!

pf que suerte tienen Bella, jejeje, pero falta ver que onda con los demas , ok!!!

weno mil besos, se que no lo meresco pero espero que dejen sus reviews.

Ѽalice-prysѼ


	6. dos semanas despues

Hola a todos, ps aki de regreso, como siempre dejando la lista de las personas que dejan sus beios reviews, gracias, saben que por ustedes publico y escribo!!!!

**Kahia-chan**

**Isela Cullen**

**bekyabc2**

IA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI AMIGA MEYER, LA HISTORIA OBVIO ES MIA DISFRUTENLA VA

* * *

**Dos Semanas Después**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que los Cullen llegaron a Forks, 2 semanas desde que supe que Edward y yo compartíamos esas pesadillas que a veces se volvían sueños llenos de felicidad, alegría y amor, 2 semanas desde que empezamos a ser buenos compañeros de laboratorio, incluso nos habíamos sorprendido al ver que nos había tocado ser compañeros en el trabajo de literatura , era como si el destino así lo quisiera, que estuviéramos juntos.

_Flash back_

_-Hola Bella, ¿viste lo de los equipos para literatura? Ya están pegadas las listas, en la puerta del salón-_

_-supongo que ya sabes quien será mi compañero, ¿y si? ¿Me ahorras el viaje y mejor me lo dices?_

_-claro que ya se, pero no te lo diré, así que ve a enterarte de quien serás compañera…- me pareció escuchar que mi pequeña amiga pronunciaba las palabras otra vez al final de su frase, pero no le di importancia. Llegué hasta el salón de literatura, y lo vi, a el enfrente con su radiante sonrisa, observándome y deslumbrándome como siempre lo hacia._

_-hola Bella, supongo que vienes a ver quien será tu compañero en el proyecto de literatura, si quieres te ahorro esos pocos pasos que te quedan y te lo digo jeje-_

_Y sonrió como no lo había visto sonreír, de una forma pícara, diferente, y me encantó_

_-no te preocupes, ya hice el viaje hasta aquí, ya que Alice decidió no decirme nada_

_-claro, Alice-_

_Di los últimos pasos que faltaban para llegar, y encontré el nombre de Alice, que para variar, le había tocado con Jasper después encontré mi nombre_

_Isabella Mary Swan-Edward Anthony Cullen, claro tenia que ser, pero aun así no pude evitar sorprenderme, ahora entendía la risita rara del Sr. Cullen. Eso estaba pensando cuando escuche su voz._

_-jeje yo igual me sorprendí, bueno no realmente, ya te dije, el destino quiere que estemos juntos-_

_-Claro Edward, como digas-_

_Fin flash back_

Este día planeábamos estar en mi casa después de la escuela para empezar a trabajar en nuestro proyecto e literatura pero antes de irnos a casa vimos a una muy radiante y feliz Alice.

-_mmm, me arriesgare y preguntare ¿que te sucede Duende? _

_-primero, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas duende, y segundo, estoy muy feliz, ¿no se nota?-_

_-claro que se nota duende, por eso te estoy preguntando-_

_-que dejes de llamarme duende Hedí-_

_-ya cálmense los dos, Edward deja de molestarla, a ver Alice, nos dices por favor ¿Qué te sucede?-_claro tenia que preguntar, no me quedaría con las ganas de saber por que mi ahora mejor amiga estaba mas contenta de lo normal, que ya era decir mucho.

_-OK Bella, solo por que me insistes te contare-_si claro yo insistiéndole.

-_tu lindo, perfecto y dulce hermano se acaba de declarar, me pidió que fuera su novia y obviamente le dije que si, de todos modos yo se que pasaría, desde el momento en que lo vi, era como si el estuviera esperando por mi y yo por el.-_

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la reacción que esta noticia producía en Edward, su cara se había puesto tensa, y estaba aun mas pálido de lo normal, pero como buen chico se contuvo, yo me acerqué a Alice, y le di un abrazo, de todos modos se veía venir, entre ella y Jasper hubo una conexión desde el momento en que se vieron.

_-felicidades Alice, solo cuídalo bien, el es un buen chico, se que no serías capaz pero no me gustaría que el resultara dañado-_

Después de esta platica, Alice se despidió de nosotros ya que Jasper la llevaría a comer, ¿A dónde? Era una sorpresa y por lo tanto mi ahora mejor amiga y cuñada estaba más que entusiasmada.

Después de todo esto, nos subimos al flamante Volvo plateado de Edward, esperé a que el dijera algo ya que llevábamos casi la mitad del camino a casa sin decir absolutamente nada, me aburrí de esperar y decidí ser la primera en hablar.

_-te preguntare esto aun sabiendo que me contestaras fríamente ¿qué te sucede?-_

_-nada-_ tan frio como el hielo

_-vamos Edward, se que te molesta que Jasper ande con tu hermana, por eso estas así-_

_-bueno si, pero es que es mi hermanita, soy a veces algo sobre protector con ella, aparte no me gustaría que saliera lastimada, y por si no lo sabías tu hermano Emmet le preguntó lo mismo ayer a Rose-_

_-ok, eso no lo sabía, (_nota mental, ahorcar a Emmet por no contarme)_ pero conozco a mis hermanos tan bien, que puedo jurarte que no son capaces de hacerles daño, aparte he visto como Jasper mira a tu hermana y a pesar de que es muy rápido realmente se ve enamorado, y te contaré un secreto, pero si Jasper se entera de que te lo dije me ahorcara, y antes de que me mate te mataré a ti ¿ok?-_el con una sonrisa en sus labios, asintió-_Alice es la primera novia de Jasper-_

Vi como Edward se quedaba con la boca abierta un rato-¿_me lo juras? cualquiera pensaría que no es así ya que tus hermanos en serio tienen seguidoras-_

_-si lo se, pero el siempre me dijo que no tenía prisa que el esperaría a la correcta y la encontró-_

-_y ¿Qué me dices de Emmet?-_

_-mm Emmet es otro caso, normalmente es muy…-_

_-¿Mujeriego?-_

_-si, eso, pero lo he vito con Rose, es diferente, créeme, confía en mi-_

_-sabes que confío en ti Bella, así que te creeré, se de algún modo que ellas estarán bien con tus hermanos, pero siempre las he cuidado, incluso a Rose, aun que sea la mayor, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que tengo que cuidarlas y al ser el único hombre me a veces me tomo mi papel muy en serio-_

Me sonreí al escucharlo hablar, realmente se preocupaba por ellas, y esa parte sobre protectora de el hacia que realmente me gustara.

_-bien, llegamos-_

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa, bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta me ayudo a bajar, al entrar a casa, encontramos a Emmet y a Rose platicando algo nerviosos.

_-siento interrumpirlos, sigan su platica, nosotros subiremos a nuestra habitación a hacer nuestra tarea-_

_-no Bella, espera, Emmet y yo queremos hablar contigo-_

_-dime Rose que pasa, ¿todo esta bien?-_

_-Enana, es que yo… este…-_

_-mmm, si es acerca de que ustedes dos ya andan, ya lo se-_

_-pero ¿Quién te dijo?-_

_-fui yo, perdón, no pensé que se lo fueran a decir así-_

_- mmm ya que, supongo que está bien solo queríamos decírtelo los dos, era todo-_

_-pero ¿Por qué tan nerviosos Em?-_

_-¿será por que eres mi única hermana y siempre me va a interesar lo que piensas, y por que es muy importante para mí tu opinión?-_

_-aparte para mi herma importante decirte que adoro a tu hermano, y que se que te preocupas por el, pero que estés tranquila, lo quiero bien, no soy ni seré capaz nunca de hacerle daño-_

_-lo se Rose, tranquilos, solo quiero que seas Feliz hermano oso, y veo que Rose te ha cambiado mucho, y a ella la veo Feliz también, créanlo que solo con eso yo estoy mas que contenta-_

De repente escuchamos una voz, claro por un momento se nos había olvidado que el estaba ahí.

_-oigan quiero preguntar ¿Por qué con migo no hicieron lo mismo? en serio Rose, soy tu hermano.-_

Y ahí estaba Edward sacando el lado bromista que pocas veces veía.

_-por favor Edd, deja de hacer berrinches-_

_-claro Rose, lo que quieres es que me ponga celoso de Bella. Con ella si hablas y le explicas y con migo nada-_

Vimos como hacia caras, evitando reír mientras hacia su berrinche mal fingido_._

Cuando terminó de hablar no pudimos evitar soltar carcajadas, todo el nerviosismo de Emmet y de Rosalie se había esfumado.

Después del asunto de Emmet y Rose, decidimos subir y empezar nuestro proyecto de literatura.

_-bien, llevábamos atrasados 2semanas así que tenemos tres exactamente para preparar todo-_

_-tranquila, el tiempo es más que suficiente, aparte con tus conocimientos e inteligencia, y mí…em… este, aquí es donde tú entras y dices algo genial acerca de mí-_

Dijo esto dándome esa sonrisa pícara que me encantaba, aunque a decir verdad cada día que pasaba, cada cosa que Edward hiciera me encantaba, se que era muy poco tiempo pero incluso he llegado a creer que poco a poco, en estos días, me he ido enamorando de el, aun que claro está, para el solo soy su compañera de clases, a lo mucho su amiga, pero hasta ahí.

_-claro, no dirás nada-_

_-Ya Cullen, deja tus payasadas un rato, avece pareces tan… como decirlo, Mártir. Jejeje-_

_-está bien Swan, trabajemos- _aun haciéndose el serio se veía tan lindo, por Dios, el cada día me ponía mas boba.

_-esta bien Edward, ya, mi ¿inteligencia? Y tu… em…-_ Galanura, perfección, cerebro, belleza, y podría seguir con la lista pero eso nunca se lo diría.

_-tu ¿imaginación?-_

_-¿imaginación? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-_

_-ya Edd, trabajemos-_

_-ok, Bells, trabajemos-_ claro, ahora imitaba mi voz de suplica, era tan diferente a como nos habíamos tratado el primer día de su llegada.

_-mmm Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_

_-si claro, aun que en realidad no se si contestaré-_

_-entonces de que sirve preguntar-_

_-bien, prometo intentar contestarte-_

_-así esta mejor, jejeje, en realidad es una pregunta tonta, bueno, solo quería saber si ya somos buenos compañeros-_

_-No-_ así tan horrible como suena, tan seco y frio, así me lo dijo. No pude evitar ponerme triste, así que no pregunte nada mas, y gire mi rostro para que el no notara la tristeza impregnada en mi rostro, pero siendo como era, en seguida lo notó

_-¿Por qué esa cara Bells?_

_-no, por nada-_

_-fue por lo que dije ¿cierto?-_claro que había sido por eso, pero nunca se lo diría

_-claro que no, sigamos trabajando, mientras mas rápido mejor-_volví a girar mi cara hacia uno de los libros que teníamos ahí pero el se acercó, me tomo del rostro e hizo que lo viera a la cara, cada vez que lo veía me perdía en esos hermosos orbes esmeralda, pero esta vez había un rastro de tristeza en ellos.

_-Bella, mírame, dije que no, por que te considero mas que eso, te considero mi amiga, la mejor que tengo y que he tenido eso lo se, no se como en tan poco tiempo pudiste ganar mi confianza y amistad, pero lo hiciste, aunque podría ser el hecho de que por alguna extraña forma estamos conectados!!! Odio que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo importante que te has vuelto para mí, odio que te hayas imaginado otra cosa.-_

Mi rostro cambió y lo se, odié que sus palabras tuvieran tanto efecto en mi y que el lo notara, pero no podía evitarlo.

El día pasó sin mas, escogimos de que libro hablaríamos, que sería Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austin, escogido por mi, así que el elegiría la parte que actuaríamos, pero decidió hacerlo en su casa, ya que su familia lo esperaba para cenar, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero es que realmente el tiempo con el pasaba extremadamente rápido. Se despidió y la casa quedó muy callada, baje a ver a Emmet que se encontraba realmente feliz, esperamos a Jasper para cenar y que nos contara que tal había estado su cita, y después cada quien a dormir, realmente había sido un largo pero lindo día.

**EPOV**

Realmente había disfrutado la tarde en casa de Bella, Dios, esa chica cada día me gustaba mas, su rostro, sus gestos, su manera de pensar, incluso su aroma, pero ya sabia que solo me veía como un amigo, hoy me lo había demostrado, o ¿no? Me había dolido hasta el alma cuando ella dudo de lo importante que era para mí, pero creo que le ha quedado claro después de nuestra pequeña charla. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado desde que llegué, hace quince días ni siquiera podíamos mirarnos por pena, pero ahora ya éramos amigos, realmente un gran paso.

Bueno en realidad no era un gran paso, pensando todo esto, realmente me ponía celoso de la situación de mis hermanas, muy pronto habían encontrado a alguien, y eran correspondidas, en serio estaba feliz por ellas, me encantaba que estuvieran contentas y todo, pero no podía evitar sentí celos de lo fácil que había sido para ellas y para los hermanos de Bella.

Esa noche llegue a casa mas callado de lo normal, y mi madre, tan observadora como era, lo noto en seguida, claro de alguien tenia que heredar lo observador y fijado.

_-que tienes Edward, ¿está todo bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-_

_-no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo-_

_-sabes que cualquier cosa puedes confiar en tu padre y en mi-_

_-si mamá, lo se-_

Después de eso, cambiamos el tema, ya que mis hermanas estaban más que entusiasmadas, ya que habían planeado una comida el fin de semana para que mis padres conocieran a los Swan.

Terminada la cena, subí a mi recamara, y me quedé dormido pensando en Bella.

_-Eddy, hermano, despierta-_ escuche la molesta voz de la duendecillo intentando despertarme.

_-Alice, déjame-_

_-vamos Eddy, es muy temprano aún, pero tus gritos me despertaron, ¿estas bien? Creo que tenías una pesadilla-_

Ahora que lo decía, poco a poco comencé a recordar mi sueño.

_-si Alice, gracias por despertarme, ¿Qué hora es?-_

_-como las 3 de la mañana-_

_-perdón si te desperté, vuelve a dormir, solo fue un mal sueño.-_

_-ok Eddy cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy- _me dijo mi aún dormida hermana.

¿Por qué había soñado algo tan desesperante y espantoso, después de una tarde tan maravillosa. Pero es que el sueño había sido tan real, como todos los demás, yo enfrente de ella, viendo como el colocaba el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, y yo rogándole con la mirada que no aceptara ese compromiso, que no se casara, mi Cathy se iría con ese, con el, que no la quería, que solo la utilizaba para quedarse con su fortuna, ella solo lo aceptaba, intentando verse contenta, se reía sin que la felicidad realmente llegara a iluminarle sus hermosos ojos chocolate, no pude evitar recordar que su prometido realmente se parecía a Mike Newton, ese tipo que tan insoportable era, el ex novio de Bella, algo dentro de mi que el sería un gran problema para todos, para la felicidad de Bella y por lo tanto para la mía.

* * *

si ya se que quieren matarme, pero es que tube muchos problemillas que ps realmente tardaria muxo en explicar, se que no es excusa, y que tarde añisimos solo para esto, pero veanlo por este lado, si me asecinan, nunca sabran el final, o si?? jejeje

soy una exagerada, pero es que me enojo con migo misma por no cumplirles, pero en serio intentarè publicar mas seguido, y realmente espero que les estè gustando el curso que toma la histori, y si no ps me dicen y ya veo que hago ok!!!

cambiando de tema, ozea, asì o mas lindo Emmet, preocupado por lo que pensara Bella, y Edward, quien no se enamoraria de el???? realmente habra alguien que solo lo quiera como amigo??? ustedes que dicen???

oigan?? ustedes arìan lo mismo que Catherine, se casarian con ese tipo, io lo arìa si la vida de el amor de mi vida estubiera en juego!! y ustedes????

se los dejo de tarea!!! jejejeje

mil besos!!!

alice-prys


	7. Verdaderas Intenciones

HOLA A TODO0OS AKI ESTOY DE REGRESO, SORRY POR TARDARME TANTO0O, AQUI LAS PERSO0ONAS QUE DEJARON RR I A LAS CUALES LES AGRADEZCO QUE LEAN.

**Isela Cullen**realmente si tiens razón, el amor aveces requiere sacrificios grax por leer.

**Kahia-chan** jeje que bien que te gusta el sarcasmo de bella, y ps si en el cap pasado igual adoré a Emmet super protector y preocupado por lo que ella penara al igual que Edward con Alice jeje, y ps no te preocupes me encantan que opinen y por muy largo que este el review lo leere todo y aré todo lo posible por contestar.

ia saben los personajes pertenece a Meyer, la historia e idea es mia.

**_

* * *

_**

_**VERDADERAS INTENCIONES**_

**EPOV**

Durante la semana, había estado algo estresado, mis hermanas me volvían loco ya que solo hablaban de el fin de semana y de los planes para ese día, aparte de todo, Bella estaba algo impaciente ya que aun no le decía que capitulo de el libro actuaríamos, realmente tuve que leerlo mas de dos veces para escoger la parte perfecta, solo quedaban algunas semanas y no habíamos practicado nada, pero sabía que Bella sabia el libro de memoria, y yo al leerlo tantas veces ya me lo había aprendido, tenia confianza en que todo saldría bien y que nuestras impecables calificaciones estarían a salvo. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no había notado que mi pequeña hermana estaba cerca.

-_Eddy, ¿en que tanto piensas?-_

_-duende, deja de llamarme Eddy-_

_-pues deja de decirme duende, pero ya en serio, dime ¿en que o mejor dicho en quien pensabas?-_

_-no es nada Allie, ya sabes como soy-_

_¿Cómo? ¿Raro? Jijiji-_

_-Jaja chistosa-_

_-esta bien Edward, yo te diré en quien pensabas, en Bells, ¿verdad? –_

Realmente me hubiera gustado saber como hacia mi hermana para adivinar todo, es que siempre o bueno casi siempre tenia la razón, claro era algo que evitábamos decirle.

_-bien, si Alice, pero no es lo que piensas-_así o mas obvio Edward_-estaba pensando en el capitulo de el libro que vamos a actuar- _

_-ya tranquilo Eddy, yo no pensé nada, o bueno, nada malo, Jeje- _así se despidió de mi con una de esas sonrisas que asustaban, por que te decía que algo tramaba, y realmente no se si quería saber.

Seguí caminando hacia mi siguiente clase, tenia varios minutos antes de entrar, así que me estaba tomando mi tiempo, sin prisas por hoy, cuando de repente, la vi, Dios, en serio se veía divina, hermosa la misma Venus se quedaba corta.

Y es que estaba tan deslumbrante, llevaba puesta una falda azul a medio muslo que hacia que sus piernas blancas y torneadas se vieran aun mejor de lo que eran, si es que podían ser mejor, combinando con la falda, llevaba una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus muy exquisitas curvas, y su cabello, lo llevaba suelto en unas suaves ondas que juagaban con el viento, se veía dulce y endemoniadamente sexy, esa visión me había dejado sin habla, y sin darme cuenta ella ya estaba frente a mi, así de cerca se podía apreciar aun mejor su belleza, realmente le hacía justicia a su nombre.

-_hola Edward-_ no pude hablar por un momento, mi cerebro no procesaba las palabras y mi boca no articulaba ni siquiera una simple vocal.

_-mmm Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? _

_-aaa...si…estoy bien, claro, no mejor que tu_-¿yo había dicho eso?

-_Jeje gracias Edd- _en ese momento sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso tono rosa, Dios se veía exquisita.

_-mmm… oye, ¿cuando me dirás que parte de el libro actuaremos?, sabes que tenemos el tiempo encima y si no me siento preparada, todo será un caos.-_

_-Bells, tranquila, te lo diré el sábado el día en que irán a casa- _

_-mmm Edd, realmente yo no pensaba asistir, ya sabes, será para que mis hermanos conozcan a tus padres por lo de los noviazgos y eso, yo creo que no es buena idea que valla, no me gustaría arruinarles el día a nuestros hermanos-_

_-tonterías Bells, tienes que ir, aparte de todo ¿no pensaras dejar solo ahí a tu buen amigo Edward en medio de tanta miel? ¿O si?-_

No pude evitar reír ante tal comentario, y Bella mucho menos, en serio se veía adorable y mas aun cuando esa hermosa risa adornaba sus labios.

-_de hecho si Edd, en serio-_

_-Bells entonces tendré que hacerte una invitación más formal y así tendrás que ir Jeje, muy bien señorita Swan, esta usted cordialmente invitada a casa de los Cullen el día sábado, y si por alguna extraña razón se le ocurre faltar yo personalmente aré que mi queridísima hermana Alice la lleve de compras todos los fines de semana por dos meses-_

_-ok esta bien, así por las buenas si, Jeje._

_-oye, creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde Bells, ven vamos, te acompaño a tu siguiente clase-_

_-¿seguro? Llegaras tarde a tu clase y no me gustaría que te llamaran la atención por mi culpa-_

_-no te preocupes por eso, tu tranquila, vamos te acom…-_no había terminado de decirle que la acompañaría cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

_-no te preocupes Cullen, yo la acompaño, no tiene por que irse sola, ve a tu clase-_

_-hola Newton, ¿Qué haces? ¿Nos espías acaso?-_

_-saben que, yo me iré sola, Edward gracias de todos modos, y Mike regresa a tu clase y deja de seguirme-_

_-Jeje creo que tu nuevo amigo te ha pegado su delirio de persecución, lamento decirte Bella que la siguiente clase nos toca juntos así que no te preocupes yo te acompaño-_

Realmente no soportaba a este tipo, y por ningún motivo dejaría que Bella se fuera sola con ese.

-_vamos Bella- _vi como la tomaba del Brazo un poco brusco, pero ella se soltó con algo de enfado.

_-mm Mike suéltame, yo puedo sola-_

Los acompañé hasta el aula donde sería su clase, Mike de un lado de ella y yo de el otro, en el trayecto, Newton no dejaba de lanzarme miradas acecinas y yo obviamente se las devolvía, vi como entraban al salón de clases y bella se despedía de mi con la mirada. En serio no soportaba a ese Mike, y menos cuando estaba cerca de ella, eso me alteraba.

**BPOV**

En serio ¿había visto bien? ¿Edward Cullen estaba celoso de Mike newton?, o solo era producto de mi extraña imaginación, claro había visto que casi acecinaba a Mike con la mirada, aun que muchas veces el me había comentado con no le caía bien, por Dios Bella deja de soñar despierta, Edd nunca se pondría celoso por que alguien se acercara a ti.

En el momento en que entramos al salón Mike comenzó a bombardearme con mil preguntas sobre Edward y yo;

-_dime Bella, ¿de cuando acá tanta cercanía con Cullen?_

_-eso es algo que realmente no te importa Mike-_

_-vamos Bells, cuéntame, quiero saber que tan adelantado va mi competencia-_

_-¿competencia? Entiéndelo bien, yo nos soy un trofeo ni nada por el estilo, y escucha con atención, tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos, nunca más-_

Noté como se tensaba, y lo escuche murmurar entre dientes algo parecido a un "eso ya lo veremos", ese simple comentario hizo que mi piel se erizara, algo dentro de mi decía que Newton seria un verdadero problema y aun mas que eso, un peligro.

**MNPOV**

Ese Cullen verdaderamente me sacaba de quicio, desde el día de su llegada todas suspiraban por el, pero era algo que realmente no me importaba mientras ella no callera como las demás, pero que equivocado estaba en pensar que ella no sería igual.

Isabella, la quería par mí, era el hecho de que nadie en la vida me había rechazado y no dejaría que ella fuera la primera, pero ese maldito error mío, por que solo fue eso un error, pero ella como mi novia debía entender que necesitaba buscar en otra lo que ella no me daba, una vez que ella cediera todo hubiera sido perfecto, a estas alturas ella ya sería mía como debía de ser, y yo, yo seguiría siendo Mike haciendo lo que quiera con la mujer que quiera.

Desde el día que los vi juntos decidí que sería mía, y después de hoy si no era mía no sería de nadie y menos de don perfecto Cullen.

**APOV**

Desde el día en que Jasper se me declaró y los vi en el estacionamiento vi las miraditas que se lanzaban esos dos, en serio estaban ciegos, esos dos se gustaban y era realmente obvio, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos ellos, así que decidí entrar en acción y hacer un plan para juntarlos, Bella era perfecta para el, lo hacía reír y Edward estaba mas contento y feliz desde que se conocieron, lo había cambiado y eso se lo agradecía, así que el día de hoy en serio me había esmerado, empecé por hacerle un cambio de look a Bella, aun que en realidad eso era mas un gusto mío Jeje, la arreglé como nunca, y obviamente no me perdería la cara de Eddy cuando la viera, esperé hasta que ella llegara y la reacción de mi hermano realmente me gustó es decir casi se le habían salido los ojos al verla y es que enserio había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella, aun que ella no necesitaba mucho, tenia una belleza natural, sol tuve que acentuarlo un poco y listo, causo un gran efecto en mi hermano, y en otras personas, lo noté en la cara de Newton, claro su mirada era diferente alas dulces y amorosas miradas que Edward le daba a Bella, Newton la miraba con deseo, con lujuria como si le perteneciera, y eso era desagradable, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Newton se acercó a ellos, y unos minutos después los vi alejarse, enserio Mike seria un terrible obstáculo entre esos dos.

* * *

ps aki sta, es muy corto pero en unas horas mas suiré el siguiente, eso de estar en examenes i trabajos escolares me esta volviendo loka, perdon por no haber subido antes, se que tardé años en subir, pero se que varios son estudiantes, claro no es escus pero bueno, ya aqui esta, espero subir dos capitulos mas en las siguientes horas.

miil besos i dejen rr!! se los agardeseré muuucho!!

les deceo un Heathcliff o un Edward jejeje.


	8. MIKE,COMPRAS Y UNA GRAN COMIDA

Aquí de nuevo pasándoles a dejar la actualización después de mucho tiempo, y aquí la lista de las personas que dejan sus RR los adoro muchas gracias por sus RR.

**Belatzua**

**Kahia-chan**

**veronick**

**este capitulo va dedicado a Belatuza, si seguire escribiendo la historia y gracias por tu espera, este cap va para ti, por que personas como tu hacen que yo siga escribiendo.**

_los personajes no me pertencen pero la historia obviamente si, disfrutenla._

**

* * *

**

**MIKE, COMPRAS Y UNA GRAN COMIDA**

**EPOV**

Al fin era viernes y mis hermanas me estaban volviendo loco con los planes para el siguiente día, ese día no vería ni a Bella ni a mis hermanas después de clases, ya que se irían a comprar el conjunto perfecto para Bells, Alice nunca dejaría de ser Alice, claro yo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ataques de compras compulsivas, pero ahora la pobre de Bella tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de la alocada de mi hermana.

Nos habíamos visto entre clases y no dejaban de hablar de la comida de el día siguiente, estábamos en el comedor de la escuela platicando como no, de lo que pasaría en la comida y pude notar como Mike Newton se iba acercando poco a poco a escuchar nuestra conversación, realmente no se que quería sacar de todo esto, lo deje pasar y seguí con la platica de mis hermanas, después de eso, cada uno fue a su respectiva clase.

Faltaba solo una clase para terminar el día, caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela cuando los vi, el estaba muy cerca de ella, y ella realmente no se alejaba de el, eso hizo que el monstruo de los celos se apoderara de mi pero preferí calmarme y acercarme para ver si Bella necesitaba ayuda, cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca como para escucharlos vi como Mike se alejaba de ella y seguía su camino , al parecer Bella no había notado mi presencia, pero eso era lo de menos lo que yo si noté fue su ligero nerviosismo, algo debía haberle dicho Newton para que ella se pusiera así. Lo único que mi mente pensaba era que si el se atrevía a hacerle algo para asustarla yo con mis propias manos acabaría desasiéndome de el.

Después de ese pequeño episodio entre Mike y Bells el día pasó sin más, al salir de la escuela me despedí de mis hermanas y de ella, note que estaba rara, pero eso se lo preguntaría al día siguiente, al fin y al cabo éramos amigos y yo sabía que ella tendría confianza en mí o eso quería creer.

**BPOV**

Después de haber pasado la mitad del día hablando de lo que pasaría el día siguiente y que nos pondríamos, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tropecé con alguien, al levantar la mirada vi a Mike Newton en frente de mí.

_-hola Bells, yo que tu tendría mas cuidado, podrías terminar matándote un día de estos-_

_-hola Mike, tus mejores deseos, ¿no?-_

_-sabes que me preocupo por ti Bells, tus eres a quien amo, eso lo sabes, y también sabes que somos el uno para el otro y que terminaremos juntos-_

_-claro, como digas Mike-_

_-me enteré que mañana tendrás una linda comida familiar con Cullen-_

_-¿te enteraste o nos estuviste escuchando? no creas que no te vimos-_

_-bien, si, tal ves los escuche un poco, pero es que me gusta saber que es lo que haces, lo que no, en que dedicas tu tiempo con Cullen-_

_-en que dedique mi tiempo y con quien es algo que solo debe importarme a mi ¿no crees?-_

_-realmente no, no creo, y menos si sabes que eres mía Bella, sabes que me quieres y aun así estas con ese, pero te lo dejaré muy claro, vas a estar con migo, es en serio, y ni Cullen podrá hacer nada por cambiar eso, es mas tu me pedirás que estemos juntos, ya lo verás-_

Después de decir eso se alejo murmurando unas cuantas cosas que realmente no comprendí, he de admitir que después de esa linda charla con Mike(nótese el sarcasmo) quedé más que nerviosa y se que Edward lo notó aunque no me preguntó nada, así paso la tarde sin mas en la escuela, mis nervios seguían a flor de piel, era obvio, Mike en serio asustaba, dentro de mi me preguntaba si sería capas de hacerle algo a Edward, aunque si el precio por protegerlo era yo, lo pagaría sin dudarlo. Cada vez era mas claro que el haber andado con Mike había sido un error, un error que en algún momento iba a pagar.

Había llegado el momento que Alice había estado esperando, compras, Dios, desde que habíamos despertado no había dejado de hablar de eso, realmente no estaba muy contenta con la idea, no soy de esas personas que le gusta andar de tienda en tienda probándose todo, pero al parecer Alice si que lo era ya Edward se había encargado de contarme y al parecer yo era la nueva barbie de mi pequeña amiga y tendría que soportar esto por mucho tiempo, claro, si me dejaba.

Ya habíamos recorrido más de la mitad de las tiendas y mis pies estaban muertos, buscando según Alice el vestido perfecto, me habían hecho probarme más de un millón de vestidos y de zapatos, al igual que ellas, ya que no se decidían por los millones de vestidos que tenían cada una, o mejor dicho Alice no se decidía ya que ella había amenazado que si no dejábamos que ella escogiera nuestra ropa de ese día se armaría la tercera guerra mundial, estábamos en los probadores de la ultima tienda que nos faltaba, nada mas y nada menos Dolce y Gabana cuando escuchamos un pequeño gritito, proveniente obviamente de mi queridísima duende.

_-Alice que te sucede, ¿estas bien?-_

_-claro Bells, no te preocupes es mas como no estaría bien se ya he encontrado mi vestido perfecto—_

_-te juro pequeña amiga que casi has hecho que me de un infarto, ¿solo por un vestido has gritado tanto? _-

_-es que no es solo un vestido, es el vestido, es que míralo es perfecto-_

Y realmente mi amiga tenia razón, el vestido era hermoso y perfecto para ella (el vestido esta en mi perfil), en color blanco estraples, con una pequeña cinta negra debajo del busto que acentuaba su figura y la hacia ver aun mas femenina de lo que ya era, no era corto le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y cuando se movía le hacia ver con mas gracia y mas elegancia que ya era decir mucho, ya que gracia y elegancia era algo que a Alice le sobraban.

-_ves Bells, es perfecto, ahora solo faltan el de rose y el tuyo y estamos listas, lo mas fácil serán los zapatos-_

_-por Dios Alice, a ti en serio te vuelven loca las compras-_

_-y esto no es nada Bells, en serio, deberías verla cuando no hay algo en su taya y según ella debe de tenerlo, se vuelve de ser un pequeño angelito a ser realmente todo un demonio-_

_-Rose, eso fue solo una vez, y en serio debía tenerla, esa blusa era realmente perfecta-_

Realmente no quería ver a Alice molesta por asuntos de moda jamás, eso me quedaba claro.

Después de esa pequeña charla encontramos el vestido de Rose, en color rojo, mi amiga en serio se veía maravillosa en ese vestido(el vestido esta en mi perfil), igual era estraples y le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, este era un poco mas largo que el vestido de Alice, pero no por eso era menos hermoso, y mas puesto en Rose, parecía toda una modelo, el vestido parecía hecho para ella, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo notar su plano abdomen y tomaba vuelo en la parte de la falda, claramente Alice se haba sacado diez en esa elección igual, ahora solo faltaba mi vestido, ese era el problema de no parecer modelo y ser una joven completamente normal, prácticamente nada quedaba bien, pero no se en que momento Alice lo encontró, ese era el vestido para mi estaba segura(el vestido esta en mi perfil), era en color azul, con tirantes, tenia un poco de escote en el busto y me quedaba justo un dedo arriba de las rodillas, el vestido en serio era perfecto y tanto Alice, Rose y yo estábamos conformes, lo único que faltaban eran los zapatos, lo cual con los vestidos ya escogidos fueron muy fáciles de conseguir, ese día al fin había terminado, había sido un día muy largo para mi, y nunca había disfrutado tanto ir de compras como ese día, aun que tal vez era por que había hecho que me olvidara por un momento de la charla con Mike, estaba segura que algo planeaba y eso me tenia asustada, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, al día siguiente tendríamos una gran comida y seria un día maravilloso.

Al fin era sábado, hoy mis hermanos y yo conoceríamos a los señores Cullen, y al fin Edward me diría cual parte del libro había escogido para que actuáramos, el día estaba como nunca, con mucho sol, y perfecto, o tal vez era que lo veía así por que en serio me había despertado de buen humor, mi amiga Alice había marcado desde temprano para que me preparara, ya que vendrían a arreglarme en pocos minutos para que a ellas también les diera tiempo. Cuando llegaron note que ya estaban maquilladas y perfectas, así que solamente faltaba yo, de la nada sentí como me sentaban en frente del espejo y empezaban con mi tortura de belleza, Alice trabajaba en mi rostro y Rose en mi cabello, después de muchos jalones y regaños por que me movía de más habían terminado, en serio no me reconocía me veía bien, bonita, como nunca creí verme. Mi cabello estaba recogido con una peineta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, como mi cabello era largo, las puntas habían sido onduladas, dejando un perfecto peinado casual, el maquillaje había sido ligero, solo habían puesto mascara de pestañas, ya que como era de día no pondrían sombras, un poco de brillo en los labios y muy poco rubor ya que según Alice en ese aspecto yo me encargaba solita.

-_chicas en serio muchas gracias, en serio me gusta y mucho, nunca me había sentido tan bonita-_

_-realmente no se por que Bells, eres una persona muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, claro hoy nosotras hemos hecho un perfecto trabajo, pero solo acentuamos la belleza que ya tienes Bells, lo demás es todo tuyo-_

_-muchas gracias Alice-_

_-bien, Alice tenemos que irnos, nos vemos en una hora Bells-_

Vi como salían mientras yo me ponía los zapatos que mis amigas habían conseguido para mí, no eran muy altos para evitar que yo me matara, pero claro que tenían tacón, Alice se permitió es gusto, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara la hora.

**EPOV**

Estábamos a una hora de que los Swan llegaran a casa y mis hermanas estaban llegando de arreglar a Bella, aunque realmente no sabia que tenían que arreglar, ella ya era hermosa, estaba emocionado por el día de hoy, al igual que mis padres, que estaban fascinados con la idea de conocer a los Swan, pero eso no quitaba esos raros pensamientos que había tenido desde un día antes cuando vi a Bella con Newton, en serio me habían dado celos, y quería saber de que habían estado hablando, ¿Qué tal si Bella había decidido regresar con el? Eso en serio me dolería y tal vez haría todo lo que estuviera en a mi alcance para que el no la dañara, ella era única, y en serio merecía a alguien que la quisiera y que valiera la pena, que la amara, pero, no, Bella no regresaría con el, no podría, no después de todo lo que Newton le hizo.

En eso pensaba cuando escuché que un coche se estacionaba afuera de la casa.

_-ya están aquí-_

Alice, como siempre dando saltitos de emoción se le notaba feliz, escuché que habrían la puerta principal y la entrada de los Swan a la casa, me acerqué hasta donde estaban todos y la vi, estaba realmente hermosa, mas aun si eso era posible, el color azul realmente le quedaba bien a ella, y desde ese día sería mi color favorito aparte del marrón que era el de sus ojos, era simplemente perfecta, eso ni dudarlo.

_-bienvenidos a la casa Cullen-_

_-muchas gracias señora-_

_-tu debes ser Bella, pero por favor llámame Esme, porque si me dices señora me haces sentir vieja-_A pesar de que mi madre hablaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, noté como se quedaba viendo a Bella, era raro, nunca había visto a mi madre ver a alguien de aquella forma, le preguntaría después que le sucedía ya que noté ciertos nervios al dirigirse a ella.

_-mucho gusto Esme, yo soy…-_

_-Emmet, si me lo imagine, por el tamaño, mis hijas hablan tanto de ustedes que pareciera que los conozco desde hace mas tiempo lo se. Y ese joven de ojos azules debe ser Jasper si no me equivoco, pero pasen están en su casa.-_

Ahora sabía de donde mi hermana Alice había nacido así, tan alegre, amigable, tan Alice, era obvio que lo había heredado de mamá.Ahora todos pasábamos al comedor, por Dios cada ves que veía a Bells me daba cuenta que no había persona mas hermosa, de eso estaba seguro.

La comida siguió sin mas, entre bromas de Emmet y de Rosalie, las risitas de Alice, los comentarios de Jasper, las ocurrencias de Bella, los Swan en serio se habían ganado a mis padres con una facilidad impresionante, aunque viéndolo bien no era raro, eran unas excelentes personas, y después de haber contado su historia casi inmediatamente mi madre los adopto como sus nuevos hijos, eso me hizo realmente feliz, mas que nada por Bella, que a partir de ahora conviviría mas con nosotros.

Al terminar la comida cada quien hizo lo suyo, mis padres se pusieron a platicar con Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet salieron a ver los coches y yo decidí mostrarle a Bella mi habitación y decirle lo del libro al igual que preguntarle lo de Newton, ya estando arriba ella estaba mas que entretenida con mi valiosa colección de música, al parecer estaban todas sus favoritas incluyendo Debussy, lo cual se me hacia raro ya que era muy raro conocer a alguien que le gustara Debussy, aun que era obvio que ni Bella ni yo éramos personas normales, saque el libro y deje marcada las paginas de la parte que había elegido y ella decidió leerlas en casa lo cual me parecía perfecto, y después nos pusimos a platicar de muchas cosas hasta que de la nada salió el tema de Newton.

_-hablando de la escuela Bells, el otro día, ¿no notaste a Newton algo raro sospechoso?-_

Note como se tensaba al instante pero si ella no quería contestar mis preguntas no la presionaría.

-_no para nada Edward, aunque yo creo que no deberíamos de hablar de Newton justo hoy, realmente hoy no quiero saber de escuelas, alumnos o lo que tenga que ver con las clases-_

_-te entiendo, esta semana ha sido agotadora, lo se-_

Y así fuimos cambiando las pláticas hasta que llegó el momento de que ellos se fueran. Mientras se despedían de todos, volvía a notar como mi madre no le quitaba la mirada a Bella, algo se escondía mi madre y yo le preguntaría, algo me decía que tenía que ver con nuestras pequeñas pesadillas y lo iba a averiguar.

**BPOV**

Había sido la mejor tarde de mi vida, en serio los padres de los Cullen eran únicos, Carlisle era un hombre muy atractivo y se veía muy joven para tener tres hijos de esa edad, muy amable, y muy linda persona, pero la que realmente había llamado mi atención había sido Esme Cullen, su perfecto rostro en forma de corazón y esos ojos llenos de dulzura escondían algo, al momento de verme se había tensado, y estoy segura que no había sido producto de mi imaginación, en toda la noche no había quitado su mirada de encima de mi y tenia que averiguar por que, por que cause tal efecto en esa bella mujer, ese noche al llegar de casa de los Cullen llegue directo a dormir, y soñé, Soñé con Heathcliff y Cathy con Edward y con migo, y que Esme era testigo de todo eso.

* * *

hola a todos, pf lo se, el cap anterior prometi no tardarme tanto pero saben que en unas horas pueden pasar muchas cosas?? por ejemplo terminar castigada por mi querida madre!!! pf lo se algunas deben de pasarlo no?? se que me entenderán, pero en vista de que ya puedo hagarrar la compu pero no podre saliir creo que tendre time suficiente así que espero estar actualizando seguido, para aquellas personas que creyeron que no seguiria con la historia, no se preocupen esta historia es mi bb y a terminare hasta el final, no puedo dejarlas a medias vdd?

bueno espero RR por favor, aunque no son muchos no importa aunque una persona deje rr yo escribire por esa persona que se toma la molestia de djar mi paga.

como ven a Mike?? no lo odian??, en el proximo cap empiezan los problemas y esme estará mas pegada con edward y bella, les contara historias pero creo que sera eso dentro de dos caps!! jejeje así que espero que les guste este cap!!

miil beso0os a thodos y rcuerden dejen mi paga.

*alice-prys*


	9. Una confusa discusion

Capitulo 9_

**ESMEpov**

No pude creer lo que veían mis ojos al verla entrar a la casa, era tal cual los cuadros familiares, tal cual la describían mis padres, alguna vez me asuste al ver el parecido que Edward tenía con aquél ser tan horrible con el que habían acabado tantos años atrás, pero me calmaba, mejor dicho me engañaba a mí misma al pensar que la historia nunca se repetiría. Tonta de mí, estaba escrito que la historia volvería, que esto no terminaría hasta que los dos regresaran, pero ¿por qué con mi hijo?, ¿Por qué el debía sufrir todo lo que ellos sufrieron? ¿Acaso se convertiría en el monstruo que había sido Heathcliffe?...

**EPOV**

¿Esme, eres tú? ¿Por qué no paras? Madre soy yo, ¿Por qué me lastimas? Solo veía los ojos de mi madre, veía ese odio reflejado en ellos, la dulzura que habitaba en ellos había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había ¿miedo?

Desperté bañado en sudor, otra de las raras pesadillas, Esme no era Esme, y yo, ¿yo era Heathcliffe o Edward? No sufrí por el dolor físico, sufrí por ver a mi madre ahí, dañándome, como tomando venganza, grite y suplique y nuca me escucho, o no quiso escucharme, sería una imagen que no podría borrar en muchos días. El fin de semana había terminado y era tiempo de ir a la escuela, no tenía ganas, pero al recordar que vería a Bella me levante de un salto y Salí corriendo a la ducha y a prepararme para la escuela, en la tarde hablaría con mi madre, algo raro estaba pasando y mis sueños eran un aviso, o peor, un recuerdo.

**BPOV**

El fin de semana al fin había terminado y yo seguía con la extraña sensación de que algo había pasado en la casa de los Cullen con Esme , el libro que tenía que leer lo había dejado de lado, a pesar de que me había fascinado lo que había elegido Edward, no pude evitar dedicarme a investigar acerca de Esme, aunque realmente no encontré nada que no pudiera preguntarle a Edward; la familia de Esme desciende de una familia del condado de Inglaterra llamado Yorkshire, pero después de eso no conseguí nada más relevante, tendría que investigar más, claro con tiempo, por ahora era momento de prepararme para ir a la escuela e inventar alguna excusa que decirle a Edward por no haber leído lo necesario, aunque claro está el libro lo sabía de memoria.

El viaje a la escuela lo había hecho lentamente, tenía cosas en que pensar, sobre todo en que algo estaba pasando que empezaba a sentir cosas por Edward y algo dentro de mi decía que no era el momento, que algo grande se avecinaba y la última vez que había sentido eso había conocido a Edward y había descubierto que el tenia esos raros sueños, por otro lado estaba Mike Newton, nuestra última charla no había terminado muy bien, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no por mí, por Edward, Mike entre líneas me amenazaba, lo conocía bien y no cuando quería algo llegaba hasta las últimas consecuencias, así ese algo fuera yo.

Al llegar a la escuela, la primera imagen que vi fue a Edward dando la espalda al estacionamiento, lo cual era raro, desde que empezamos ha llevarnos bien siempre esperaba a que yo llegara y muy caballerosamente habría mi puerta, al bajar del coche me acerque poco a poco a donde él estaba y note que hablaba con alguien, claro, las cosas no podían empezar bien hoy, discutía con Newton y ni uno de los dos había notado que yo estaba cerca

-_solo déjala en paz Newton, no tienes derecho sobre ella, nunca los tuviste- _por primera vez escuchaba realmente molesto a Edward

_-y ahora te crees su salvador Cullen, ella nunca andaría con alguien como tú- _

_-yo no deseo que ella ande con migo Newton, solo deseo que este bien, y tú, tu no le haces bien, aléjate de Bella- _

Al escuchar a Edward decir esas palabras enserio me dolió, pensaba terminar esa pelea tonta antes de que pasara a mas pero al decir aquello solo pude reaccionar de una manera y Salí huyendo de ahí, claro ambos me vieron y corrieron tras de mí, por primer vez mi pastosidad no gano y llegue sana y salva al baño de chicas, solo quería llorar, pero en el fondo sabía que era una tontería, el jamás había dicho que yo le gustaba y mucho menos que quería algo con migo, pero sin embargo no había podido evitar sentir tanta tristeza y dolor.

_-¿Bella? Bellz por favor sal de ahí, estará todo bien pequeña, todo estará bien el ya no te molestara_- realmente se escuchaba preocupado, si supiera que hubiera preferido mil veces no escuchar aquella conversación, no sentirme enojada ni triste por esta situación.

_-Edward, solo vete, estaré bien, solo quiero estar sola-_

_-Bellz, ¿ha sido algo que dije? Nena no me hagas entrar, por favor, Newton se ha ido y necesitamos hablar-_

¿Acaso no entendía que solo quería desahogarme un momento y después mostrarle mi careta de que nada pasaba?

**EPOV**

Al escuchar a Newton decir aquello me dolió, no podría negarlo, sabía que yo no merecía a Bella, pero el tampoco, y sin darme cuenta lo dije, no era necesario que ella estuviera con migo, podría conformarme con verla completamente feliz, con alguien que le hiciera bien, pero al terminar de decir esas palabras vacías la escuche, solo alcance a ver como corría hacia los baños, con una mirada hice que Newton se alejara y corrí tras ella no logre alcanzarla pero sabia que estaría en el baño de las chicas.

_-¿Bella? Bellz por favor sal de ahí, estará todo bien pequeña, todo estará bien el ya no te molestara_-

_Edward, solo vete, estaré bien, solo quiero estar sola- _su voz se escuchaba tan apagada, tan triste, estaba llorando pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era por Newton?

_-Bellz, ¿ha sido algo que dije? Nena no me hagas entrar, por favor, Newton se ha ido y necesitamos hablar- _¿acaso no entendía que me preocupaba por ella? ¿Tanto le importaba Newton como para ponerse así? Simplemente, al saber que ella sufría, sentí mi corazón encogerse de dolor, y querer correr a abrazarla, pero sabía que lo mejor era irme de allí en ese momento y dejarla sola.

* * *

hola a todos! chics disculpen haber tardado tanto, se que no tengo perdon, pero aqui regreso de nuevo con la historia, espero y les guste se que no es mucho pero seguire pronto! saludo0os!

se que querran matarme pero pfff espero entiendan, chik muuy ocupada, luego les ontare mi radikl cambio de vida, saludo0os otra vez y si pueden y quieren dejen rr!


End file.
